


Table fluff/romance: Pokémon Games

by GamerGalElite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Breeding, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGalElite/pseuds/GamerGalElite
Summary: One sentence Pokémon game fanfictions, based on the fluff/romance prompt table fromOne Sentence Only.





	1. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Trainer sweetly reassuring their Happiny. [Generation IV or later, due to the existence of Happiny.] {Gen}

Happiny sighed in quiet contentment as her trainer gently smoothed down the ever bothersome curl atop her pink head, petting Happiny's troubled thoughts away after yet another defeat; it was always nice to be reminded that her trainer cared for her, no matter what the outcome of battles was.


	2. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pokémon Contest between a Pikachu and an Alola Form Meowth. [Generation VII or later, due to the appearance of Alola Form Meowth, as well as both Pokémon's move sets.] {Pikachu/Meowth}

The electricity zipped playfully from the base of Pikachu's whiskers to the end, with a charged pop - a very successful Swagger, which led the black-furred Meowth to purr and mew, in a wicked combo of Flatter and Charm; the stadium full of spectators thought for sure that would accumulate in a landslide success for the Dark-type Pokémon, due to the dazed look in his opponent's eyes, until Pikachu leaned forward with a Sweet Kiss, causing the crowd to erupt with cheers over its sudden, shocking victory.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle snippet between a Noctowl and a Jynx. [Generation VI or later, due to the existence of Draining Kiss.] {Jynx/Noctowl}

Even though Noctowl was able to shake off the sleepy effects of Jynx's first kiss, Lovely Kiss, due to the owl Pokémon's Insomnia ability, the bird had no defense against the second resounding kiss attack, Draining Kiss, which weakened it considerably, it's very life-essence extracted painfully by the Fairy-type's lips.


	4. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet snippet of Jasmine's Steelix. [Generation II or later, due to Jasmine and Stellix's existence.] {Gen}

Steelix knows just how shy her little Gym Leader trainer is, but she can be strong for both of them until Jasmine learns to grow some steel skin of her own.


	5. Whirlpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staryu and Starmie playing. [Generation II due to move sets and effects.] {Gen}

As their twin trainers were building a sandcastle on shore, Staryu and Starmie were in the sparkling blue water, taking turns alternating between using soft, non-damaging versions of Whirlpool on one another before using Rapid Spin, to cascade happily out; everyone was having a wonderful day at the beach!


	6. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poliwags making a rain party. [Genration II or later, due to Rain Dance.] {Gen}

The adorable troupe of wild Poliwags bounded from one puddle to the next, all happily invigorated and inspired to continue causing more rain to fall, their group Rain Dance reaching a fervor pitch as more and more of them congregated to the loud, boisterous party.


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fireworks scene, Serena's internal POV. [X & Y, due to characters.] {Serena/Shauna}

Serena watched the burst of lights from the sky illuminate the beautiful girl beside her, the sounds of the fireworks drowned out by her own inner turmoil - she knew that if she had only been a boy, maybe Shauna might have considered this their first date, but instead, she felt her gut twist with something ugly as the other girl smiled and called them only friends again.


	8. Baby Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Care Couple hatching eggs for new trainers. [Generation II or later, due to Day Care Couple.] {Day Care Man/Day Care Lady}

First and foremost the Day Care Couple were Pokémon Breeders, so when trainers chose not to take eggs, they eventually took them as charges themselves; they had brought so many lovely baby Pokémon safely into the world, to be sent to Centers for new trainers - their work was always their joy.


	9. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcanine helping Blaine through his bad dreams. [Generation II due to character arc.] {Gen}

Arcanine snuggled closer to Blaine as the old man snuffled in his sleep, no doubt dreaming yet again of the horrible eruption of the volcano and its absolute destruction of their gym - the old man began pressing closer into the heartbeat of his oldest friend, his stirring gradually calming.


	10. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milotic calming Gyarados. [Generation III or later, due to Milotic's existence.] {Gen}

Milotic was known as the Tender Pokémon for a good reason - as Milotic snuggled closer and began to clam the raging Gyarados, it became abundantly clear why, as the great leviathan's tantrum slowly began to abate to a tranquil, albeit tired, state.


	11. Hyper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trainer and their Lapras encounter an aggressive Lugia. [Generation VII or later, due to move set.] {Gen}

The Hyper Beam hit the trainer's Lapras with the power of a roaring freight train, leaving them both is slackjawed fear and awe of the monstrous, yet beautiful Pokémon that had come rising from the stormy sea like a silver bullet.


	12. Moving Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins of Azalea gym. [Gen II because of charaters] {Gen}

Amy and May spun around the trees of the Azalea gym like whirling dervishes, always in sync with each other and their set of bug Pokémon - a worrisome foe for anyone come to take the gym challenge.


	13. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu marriage! [Generation VII due to events] {Pikachu/Pikachu}

As she walked down the sakura spread wedding aisle at Hano Grand Resort, Miss Pikachu couldn't remember a happier day of her life - today she would become Mrs. Pikachu.


	14. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Teddiursa and mama Ursaring. [Generation II or later due to Pokémon.] {Gen}

After taking his first steps without help, Teddiursa looked up to his proudly smiling mama and hugged tightly - snuggling his crescented forehead into the full-moon ring on her belly.


	15. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' thoughts on Barry. [Generation IV due to characters.] {Lucas/Barry}

Lucas knew he could depend on his best friend Barry no matter what; even if Barry was flighty and a bit odd at times Lucas trusted him implicitly... well, with most things that didn't seem overly breakable by the crash-prone boy anyway - it probably also helped Barry's case that he was cute.


	16. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trainer lost in a Haunted house. [Generation V or later due to Litwick.] {Gen}

The Trainer had been lost in the haunted house for hours now and every time he stumbled upon another Liwick the flames were higher... he wasn't sure he was going to find a way out in time before he too became a ghost.


	17. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clefairy floating on moonlight. [Generation I or later.] {Gen}

Clefairy spun lazily in the air, as the moonlight lifted its wings to allow it a chance to float just a little closer to gaze at the stars that were once it's ancestral home.


	18. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politoed likes the gift its trainer has given it. [Generation IV or later due to the item.] {Gen}

Politoed loved the small Damp Rock that its trainer had given it; it just made Politoed want to stay drizzly wet all the time!


	19. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jigglypuff has the best trainer, ever. [Genertaion II or later, due to haircuts.] {Gen}

Jigglypuff really did have the best trainer - she let Jigglypuff sit in her lap for pets, she got Jigglypuff the nicest haircuts, but best of all, she and Jigglypuff would sing each other lullabies to sleep each night.


	20. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's thoughts while on Mt. Silver. [Generation II or later.] {Red/Blue}

He knew eventually he'd cave in and leave Mt. Silver - after all, he missed his mom's cooking and if he was honest with himself he missed being close to Blue - but he wasn't quite done with his training yet... not yet.


	21. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budew daydreaming of evolving into Roselia. [Generation IV or later.] {Gen}

Budew looked down into its favorite pond, huffing despondently (causing a fair swirl of pollen to catch on the wind) at its reflection and wondering when it would bloomingly evolve out in beautiful smelling roses and stop being a tiny scentless pod.


	22. Summerheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torkoal and her eggs. [Generation III or later.] {Gen}

The Torkoal couldn't be happier about the scorching summer heat beating down on her mountain home, as she excitedly burst forth another Heat Wave over her healthily deloped clutch of eggs, willing them to soon hatch.


	23. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kricketot happily eating a Poké Puff. [Generation VI or later due to puffs.] {Gen}

Kricketot played charmingly melodious xylophonic sound by rudding its antennae together, while it munched happily on the Frosted Citrus Poké Puff its trainer had just given it.


	24. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra studying Unown. [Generation IV] {Gen}

Lyra still didn't understand the Unown, but as she logged another into the Unown Report, she could feel their secrets slowly beginning to take on a full picture, like a jigsaw puzzle - piece by piece.


	25. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey was a lot of firsts for Ethan. [Generation IV] {Ethan/Joey}

Joey was a lot of first things for Ethan: his first official Pokémon battle, his first friend on his journey, and eventually, he became his first kiss - if Joey had his way Ethen would never have another first kiss either.


End file.
